1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masonry wall system, and, more particularly to a wall having post tensioning elements for supporting fencing placed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The utilization of masonry walls is well known in the prior art. To attach fencing to the top of such walls generally requires combined efforts of brick layers and welders working together in order to properly support and anchor such fencing. This is a time consuming and expensive process. Nevertheless, it is done for both the functional purposes of a fence (security) and yet provides a view; it is sometimes referred to as a view fence.